Kaori, che cosa ti aspetti dalla vita?
by Jaynekochan
Summary: Kaori, che cosa ti aspetti dalla vita?
1. Chapter 1

**Kaori, che cosa ti aspetti dalla vita?**

**Capitolo 1: Una grande lealtà e costanza**

28 agosto. Era il 28 agosto e tuttavia il cielo era cosparso di nuvole. Le strade di Shinjuku erano popolate, ma non come lo erano di solito in quel periodo dell'anno dove, generalmente, il bel tempo ed il calore invadevano la città. A rigor di logica, camminando in quel periodo dell'anno, si sarebbero dovute vedere delle madri di famiglia divertirsi nei vari parchi della città con i loro bambini. Donne che cercavano disperatamente di tenere occupata la loro progenie trascinandola il più lontano possibile dalle loro case, per cercare di evitare di ritrovarle sottosopra arrivata la sera. Vale a dire quando i colpevoli si ritrovavano tranquillamente a letto, finalmente, infischiandosene del tutto che fosse poi mamma a dover rimettere in ordine. Ed infischiandosene ancora di più che fosse papà a ricevere le ire del cattivo umore materno senza alcuna ragione, solo perché le sue scarpe erano fuori posto di qualche centimetro rispetto al punto nel quale avrebbero dovuto trovarsi. No, gli angioletti se ne infischiavano, ignari di tutto, semplicemente felici di essere finalmente tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Di solito, in una giornata di fine agosto, in tarda mattinata, camminando nel parco, avrebbe potuto vedere degli adolescenti, generalmente in gruppo, godersi quegli ultimi giorni di tranquillità prima della ripresa dei corsi. Tutti già pronti a maledire quei professori che li avrebbero costretti a restare seduti tutto il giorno su una sedia dietro alle loro scrivanie, per cercare di apprendere delle cose che gli sarebbero state, forse, utili nella vita benché non sapessero ancora come o perché. Dei giovani che cercavano, in quegli ultimi giorni di libertà, di fare tutte le cose che si erano ripromessi di fare durante le loro vacanze, rimandandole di giorno in giorno dicendosi che avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo, fino a che non fosse stato poi troppo tardi. E di solito, avrebbe potuto vedere, a quell'ora del giorno, delle coppiette tranquillamente sedute su una coperta per un pic-nic romantico o semplicemente per una pausa veloce con le loro care e dolci metà.

Ma in quel giorno, niente di tutto ciò. Dal mattino, una leggera nebbia aveva ricoperto la città, nascondendo il sole e umidificando l'aria, impedendo a chiunque di restare fermo con quel tempo.  
E per quanto valeva lui?  
Come per tutti, il grigiore gli aveva rabbuiato l'umore, ma, come al solito, si era ritrovato a fare il giro della città mentre la sua socia era andata alla lavagna dei messaggi della stazione di Shinjuku per vedere se qualcuno avesse avuto bisogno di lui, di loro. Ma lui era con la testa da tutt'altra parte, e per una volta, sperava che nessuna donna giovane e carina avesse bisogno dei suoi servizi, per non parlare di un uomo. Sapeva che il conto in banca era in rosso e che i vari suoi creditori tempestavano la sua socia, ma non poteva farci niente e soprattutto, sapeva di non avere la testa per concentrarsi su un incarico, qualunque esso fosse.

Ma la sua socia non se n'era preoccupata o piuttosto, lui non le aveva detto niente. E poi, per dirle cosa del resto? Che non voleva lavorare? Glielo aveva già detto troppo spesso. Talmente spesso che sapeva già quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione davanti ad un'affermazione simile. O forse, si sarebbe allarmata della sua mancanza di voglia di proteggere una "miss mokkori" e gli avrebbe chiesto perché non voleva lavorare. Ed anche in quel caso, che risponderle? Che non ne aveva alcuna idea? Una volta ancora si sarebbe fatto spiaccicare al suolo da una delle sue eterne martellate. Perché era quello che voleva anche lui, ma d'altronde era la verità: non ne aveva alcuna idea.  
Invece sì, la realtà era che lui sapeva perfettamente il perché della sua mancanza di verve, ma dirle che era troppo occupato a pensare a loro due per concentrarsi su un incarico... Sapeva che una risposta del genere gli avrebbe portato solo dei problemi: vale a dire mettere benzina sul fuoco.

Con una riflessione come quella, o la sua socia lo avrebbe comunque preso a martellate, o avrebbe sperato. E sperato cosa? Non lo sapeva, o forse, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Ma dopo sei anni di partenariato con lei, non sapeva ancora se era capace di darle quello che lei si aspettava da lui.  
Lo sweeper rallentò il passo sul marciapiede, fino a fermarsi del tutto, vedendo l'interessata accovacciata per terra davanti ad un negozio di fiori, ad annusarne la merce, mentre una vecchia signora, proprietaria del negozio, la guardava fare sorridendo cordialmente. Kaori sorrideva, il naso immerso in un mazzo di piccoli girasoli, ignara del mondo che la circondava ed ancora di più degli sguardi maschili posati sulle sue cosce, valorizzate da una minigonna color bordeaux, ma anche dalla sua posizione.

Ed improvvisamente, guardandola così, si rese conto di una cosa alla quale non aveva mai fatto attenzione prima: lui non sapeva assolutamente quello che lei si aspettava da lui.  
Certo, sapeva che quella giovane donna accovacciata a qualche metro da lui, la stessa con cui viveva da diversi anni e che poteva diventare una vera furia ogni giorno creato da Dio non appena lui aveva l'audacia di fare qualcosa che non le piaceva, era innamorata di lui e lui lo sapeva bene. E quella stessa donna, lui sapeva anche questo, era cosciente dei suoi sentimenti per lei. Dopo tutto, glieli aveva confessati lui stesso, a parole velate, certo, durante il matrimonio dello scimmione. E tuttavia, nonostante tutto, ognuno di loro continuava, dopo quelle poche parole pronunciate qualche mese prima, la stessa vita di sempre. Come se niente fosse stato, come se lui non le avesse mai aperto il suo cuore.

Ma d'altra parte, doveva ammettere che effettivamente non l'aveva fatto. Come lei non glielo aveva mai detto a voce alta e chiara. Ma non era questo che lo turbava in quel momento, non propriamente, in ogni caso. Il fatto che lei non avesse cercato di spingerlo ancor più lontano nella sua confessione il giorno del matrimonio di Falcon l'aveva turbato, sì. D'altro canto però, lei lo conosceva talmente bene dopo tutto quel tempo, che lui sapeva che se lei in seguito aveva deciso di non dire niente al riguardo, era per paura che lui le dicesse qualcosa del tipo: "Non ti immaginare le cose, Kaori. Io parlavo di tutte le "miss mokkori" della terra che non hanno ancora avuto la gioia di incontrare lo stallone di Shinjuku! Io amo tutte le donne, lo sai! E a te non si può certo dare questo nome!". Allora lei non aveva detto nulla per paura di una risposta simile, e lui non aveva fatto avanzare oltre le cose, per paura di dire una sciocchezza nel suo stile, ma anche, e soprattutto, perché non sapeva come comportarsi con lei. Ed il fatto che lei non dicesse niente, gli aveva fatto mantenere il silenzio.

Senza rendersene veramente conto, lo sweeper lanciò uno sguardo nero ad un gruppo di adolescenti che passavano da quelle parti e che stavano sbirciando proprio la sua socia, obbligandoli a distogliere gli occhi da posti dove non avrebbero mai dovuto posarsi, dove nessuno aveva il diritto di posare lo sguardo, nemmeno lui. No, ciò che lo turbava in quell'istante era che, nonostante tutti gli anni passati al suo fianco, nonostante potesse leggere in lei con un semplice sguardo e ancora, nonostante il fatto che conoscesse i sentimenti della donna nei suoi confronti, lui non sapeva ciò che lei si aspettava da lui. Non glielo aveva mai chiesto, e del resto non si era mai posto quella domanda prima di allora, troppo pieno di sé e persuaso di conoscerla come le sue tasche. Da settimane si chiedeva perché lei avesse avuto una reazione simile o piuttosto, una mancanza di reazione simile, di fronte alla sua quasi-dichiarazione, ed improvvisamente si rese conto che da parte sua non c'era stata una mancanza di reazione, era solo che lei non aveva avuto la reazione che lui si aspettava.

E si chiese fino a che punto si era sbagliato nella sua visione di lei. Da anni, agiva pensando a quello che lei gli avrebbe detto, ma era realmente così? Sapeva realmente quello che lei pensava? Le scelte che lei avrebbe fatto?  
L'aveva ben preso in contropiede alla morte di Hideyuki con la scelta di restare al suo fianco, da dove gli veniva quella certezza che, sapendo che lei lo amava, sapeva allora di conseguenza le decisioni che lei avrebbe preso? Eppure nessuno meglio di lui poteva sapere che le persone non agiscono quasi mai come ci si aspetta, che non bisogna mai fidarsi della apparenze. Allora perché lo faceva con Kaori? La sola persona che realmente, nelle sue scelte e nel suo modo di essere, era sempre stata capace di sorprenderlo? Perché si aspettava che, dicendole a sua volta di amarla anche lui, lei avrebbe cominciato a sognare il matrimonio, la stabilità e una casa con la staccionata bianca ed un cane?

Conosceva la risposta: perché era quello che veniva mostrato nei film.  
Nella sua vita, non aveva mai avuto una vita serena, non sapeva che cos'era, il modo in cui si poteva immaginarla e allora la pensava così come la mostravano nei film: una coppia che si amava, si sposava ed acquistava una casa, dei bambini nati dal suo amore e che giocavano nel giardino con gli animali da compagnia, gli amici che venivano a far visita di tanto in tanto. I bambini che crescevano e che ne facevano a loro volta, portandoli a Natale per festeggiare in famiglia, e la coppia di partenza che invecchiava, ma che restava salda, ricongiungendosi nella morte dopo una vita serena costruita assieme, certa che la progenie avesse trovato la felicità e potesse volare con le sue ali. La vita che Hideyuki voleva per sua sorella, la vita che anche lui aveva cominciato a volere per la donna che amava, a rischio di cercare di spingerla lontano da sé.

Ma Kaori? Che cosa voleva Kaori? Se per qualche secondo aveva fatto tabula rasa dei desideri di Hideyuki e dei suoi, lei, che cosa voleva lei per se stessa? Per tutto quel tempo, per anni, era stato certo che quella vita già tracciata era fatta per lei, che era questo quello che desiderava... Ma quante volte in passato lo aveva fatto ricredere? Quante volte aveva cercato di farla partire e lei aveva fatto di tutto per restare? Ne aveva perduto il conto nel corso del tempo, sul momento troppo sollevato di vederla restare, ogni volta. Ma a guardarla sorridere così, il naso nel mazzo di fiori, doveva ammettere che contrariamente a tutto quello che credeva, e nonostante tutto quello che la vita e lui stesso le facevano subire, lei era felice. E lui, si ritrovava lì piantato sul marciapiede, bersaglio facile, perso nei suoi pensieri a guardarla, rendendosi conto all'improvviso che, suo malgrado, sorrideva come un idiota nel guardarla.

E questi? Qual è la loro storia? -

La voce della sua socia lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri e lui fece qualche passo di lato per appoggiarsi contro il muro, aspettando che una delle due donne lo notasse. Per un attimo, sospirò contro la sua socia e la sua adorazione per i fiori e tutto quello che ci si poteva riallacciare, ma si rimise a sorridere vedendo che ancora una volta, la sua socia stava rendendo felice un'altra persona, senza nemmeno averne coscienza, solamente facendo una semplice domanda.

Ah, i fiori del sole... Il movimento del girasole, che segue il sole, simbolo di una grande lealtà e costanza. -

L'anziana signora aveva assunto un tono da maestra, troppo felice di poter godere di un orecchio attento e interessato, piuttosto che avere a che fare con un cliente qualunque che ogni volta, o quasi, voleva solo rose rosse o bianche, infischiandosene di quello che i fiori avevano da dire all'orecchio di chi si prendeva il tempo di ascoltare. Mettendo in mostra un'aria da cospiratrice, la commessa si chinò leggermente in avanti come per confessare un segreto alla giovane donna.

Si dice che se una ragazza mette tre semi di girasole a livello delle reni, sposerà il primo uomo che incontrerà. -

L'anziana signora si rialzò sorridendo, vedendo lo sguardo brillare di malizia nella sua cliente e Ryo sorrise, vedendola accarezzare con la punta delle dita i petali di quei fiori che lei stava ammirando da quando lui era arrivato.

E perché di una grande lealtà e costanza? -

Ah, questa, ragazza mia, è una storia triste che mio padre mi raccontò quand'ero ancora piccola. Sa, mio padre, era proprietario di questo negozio prima di me. Ed aveva una grande sete di conoscenza riguardo ai fiori, ancora peggio della sua, signorina. Non eravamo una famiglia ricca, ma non appena poteva, comprava qualche libro che raccontava il simbolismo dei fiori di tutto il mondo, per trovare IL fiore che fosse perfetto per mia madre... E ci raccontava queste storie, la sera mettendoci a letto, ed è sicuro che saranno molto diverse dalle favole della sua epoca... Ma torniamo al nocciolo della questione.

Kaori sorrideva, attenta, alla commessa, e per nulla impaziente davanti ai suoi cambi di conversazione.

I girasoli... Se mi ricordo bene, era greca o qualcosa del genere... Quel paese dove fanno le statue di uomini e di donne nude, sempre bellissime, per rappresentare i loro dei... Sì, dev'essere la Grecia... A quanto pare, e se la mia memoria è ancora buona, sa, non è più tanto giovane, come me del resto... c'era un dio del sole laggiù, Elio, o qualcosa del genere, si chiamava il buonuomo. Insomma, fatto sta che questo Elio, si fece annegare dai suoi zii, va a sapere perché, piccola... Ma ecco che Elio si ritrovò in alto nel cielo, e piuttosto che essere il dio del sole, lo diventò... Il Sole, voglio dire... Insomma... E' triste, ma la storia non finisce qui: sulla terra, c'era una ragazza, una semplice mortale, niente a che vedere con tutti gli dei, si chiamava Clizia, e questa Clizia era innamorata di Elio, ma innamorata a puntino. Parlo di quando era ancora il dio del sole, eh, prima che i suoi zii lo annegassero, mi segui?

Kaori annuì con la testa sorridendo, continuando ad accarezzare i fiori dolcemente per paura di rovinarli.

Insomma, fatto sta che quando lo annegarono e questo Elio si ritrovò in cielo, e beh, Clizia, non poté più avvicinarlo e inoltre, egli spariva tutte le notti, visto che era diventato il Sole in carne ed ossa, insomma non proprio in carne ed ossa, ma vabbè... Insomma... Di colpo, Clizia, beh.. morì di dolore non potendolo amare che in quel modo... Ma vedi, mia cara, ciò che c'è di bello in tutte queste storie di greci, e' che anche se lei è morta del suo amore, beh, ha continuato a sopravvivere comunque, perché quando è morta, ha messo le radici nella terra e poco a poco, beh, si è trasformata in fiore, quelli che tieni lì... Capisci, così questa Clizia, ogni giorno può seguire il percorso del suo Elio nel cielo. -

Kaori sorrise tristemente prima di rialzarsi e di frugare nelle tasche per dare qualche banconota alla commessa nonostante i loro problemi finanziari. Mentre stava porgendo i soldi all'anziana signora, una mano le afferrò il polso e Kaori trasalì, prima di arrossire, incontrando due occhi scuri che conosceva fin troppo bene. E dire che continuava a rompergli i timpani perché la smettesse di buttare dalla finestra i pochi soldi che avevano... Di sicuro, adesso glielo avrebbe fatto notare, visto che non avevano bisogno di fiori per sopravvivere, ma con suo sommo stupore, il suo socio le sorrise, prima di frugare nelle tasche, per porgere lui stesso qualche banconota alla fiorista. Senza aggiungere nulla, afferrò il mazzo di fiori del sole, che mise tra le mani di una Kaori sbalordita, prima di fare un cenno del capo alla commessa e di riprendere la strada verso il loro appartamento con l'altra mano di Kaori sempre tra la sua. Senza una parola, la donna si lasciò trascinare in quel modo attraverso le strade di Shinjuku, un sorriso sulle labbra benché non capisse nulla dei gesti di Ryo o di quello che ci faceva lì, ma non cercando infondo di volerlo capire.

**DISCLAIMER : **I personaggi di Kaori, che cosa ti aspetti dalla vita? sono basati sull'opera di Tsukasa Hojo

**TRADUTTORI :** Marzia86


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 – Silenzi e ostinazione**

Con il sorriso sempre sulle labbra, la donna si lasciò trascinare fino al loro appartamento dal suo taciturno socio che non aveva ancora detto una parola. Una volta arrivati sulla soglia, lo sweeper numero uno del Giappone, si concesse di lasciarla per cercare le chiavi nelle tasche e, ancora una volta, sorprese la sua socia perché quando aprì la porta, si spostò per lasciarla entrare per prima. Per qualche breve istante, la donna lo fissò, aggrottando le sopraciglia e chiedendosi che cosa gli prendeva: prima le comprava un mazzo di fiori, che lei aveva intenzione di regalarsi, e poi la trascinava fino a casa quando a quell'ora, lei sarebbe dovuta essere seduta al bancone del Cat's Eye, a discutere con Miki, davanti ad una tazza di caffè, come solo il marito della donna sapeva preparare... Ed invece si ritrovava nel loro appartamento... E lui le apriva addirittura la porta!

La donna aveva avuto la tentazione di posare la mano contro la fronte del suo socio per verificare che non fosse malato, ma ci ripensò, facendo spallucce, e cominciando ad entrare nel santuario, che era la loro abitazione, mentre il sorriso le ricompariva sulle labbra. Non avrebbe potuto posare la mano contro la sua fronte... anche se malato, Ryo non avrebbe mai ammesso un tale dato di fatto, inoltre, se avesse fatto quel gesto, avrebbe sicuramente rotto la magia di quegli istanti. E lei non lo voleva assolutamente. Se Ryo Saeba era, per la prima volta da quando aveva fatto la sua conoscenza, di umore abbastanza gioioso da offrirle dei fiori, tenerle la mano lungo le vie di Shinjuku senza preoccuparsi degli sguardi fissi su di loro e tenerle aperta la porta per lasciarla passare, chi era lei per aver da ridire?

E poi... Per la prima volta, Ryo l'aveva riportata a casa quando avrebbero potuto essere altrove, ognuno per conto suo o assieme, ma altrove in ogni caso, con delle persone a guardarli, con delle persone ad intromettersi tra loro. Era la prima volta che Ryo faceva quella scelta, di restare solo con lei. Oh certo, abitavano assieme, e vivevano anche assieme, per cui passavano la maggior parte del loro tempo l'uno con l'altra, ma lei sapeva bene che Ryo faceva di tutto per non ritrovarsi solo con lei, da sempre, e questo anche se c'erano solo loro due in una stanza. Trovava sempre una barriera da mettere tra loro che facesse in modo che se anche erano soli nell'appartamento, non lo erano mai veramente. Che fosse la televisione, i giornaletti porno, che nemmeno leggeva realmente la metà delle volte, le armi da pulire e che richiedevano tutta la sua attenzione...

O altrimenti, faceva in modo di non restare nella stessa stanza in cui si trovava lei: andare in camera sua perché era "stanco", salire sul tetto perché aveva voglia di una sigaretta perché lei era così crudele da proibirgli di fumare in casa, scendere al poligono perché doveva assolutamente allenarsi per restare il numero uno, oppure telefonare a Mick e uscire con lui per una serata alla quale lei non poteva partecipare in quanto "tra uomini"... Eppure era lui che le ripeteva senza sosta che non era una donna, ma quando lei glielo faceva notare, lui generalmente le rispondeva che effettivamente lei non ne era una, ma non poteva fare una cosa del genere a Makimura che aveva creduto di crescere una sorella. Quindi se lui aveva deciso di passare un momento solo, veramente uno solo con lei, era una cosa talmente rara che non avrebbe detto niente. Ma a guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio, dubitò per un istante che fosse questo il caso.

Se lei non l'avesse conosciuto, come invece era, avrebbe potuto credere che Ryo Saeba fosse intimidito, ma la donna scosse la testa dicendosi che era una cosa impossibile, che si stava sicuramente sbagliando. Dopo tutto, che cosa avrebbe potuto intimidire lo sweeper numero uno del Giappone? Di certo non lei. Eppure, doveva ammettere a se stessa che apparentemente era così, vedendolo girato di schiena di fronte alla porta, a massaggiarsi la nuca in quella maniera, come se non avesse saputo che cosa dire. O piuttosto, come se avesse appena realizzato quello che aveva fatto. Kaori era stata tentata di parlargli, di chiedergli... Non sapeva neppure cosa, ma voleva cercare di capire perché si stesse comportando così e perché si era comportato in quel modo fino a pochi minuti prima.

Sospirò cambiando idea, lei sapeva che Ryo non era una persona che parlava facilmente, ma più di ogni altra cosa, le dava l'impressione che lui stesso non riuscisse a capirsi in quell'istante. Allora, ancora una volta, decise di lasciargli del tempo, per schiarirsi le idee almeno, anche se lei sapeva, meglio di chiunque altro, che rischiava, ancora una volta, di perdere un'opportunità per fare avanzare le cose tra di loro o per capirlo, per capire com'era realmente, come lui desiderava che nessuno lo vedesse mai.

Vado a prendere un vaso. -

Quando Ryo rialzò la testa al suono della sua voce, lei si era già diretta verso la cucina. Il suo sguardo si posò sui girasoli appoggiati sul tavolo del salotto e sospirò, passandosi ancora una volta la mano dietro alla nuca, prima di togliersi la giacca ed appenderla al loro appendiabiti. Con passo stanco si diresse verso il divano e prima di appoggiarsi contro lo schienale di quest'ultimo, lo sguardo fu nuovamente catturato dai fiori. Che cosa gli era preso di acquistarli? E soprattutto, che cosa gli era preso di portarla a casa quando ogni giorno faceva di tutto per non restar chiuso con lei nel luogo in cui vivevano l'uno con l'altra? L'uno con l'altra, ma non assieme... Non ne aveva alcuna idea.

Si ricordava di aver visto Kaori cercare del denaro nelle tasche per regalarsi dei fiori, Kaori che gli ripeteva senza sosta che non dovevano sprecare i loro soldi, che ne avevano appena abbastanza per mangiare, ed il suo corpo, ancora una volta aveva agito senza chiedergli il suo parere... E questo non lo stupiva nemmeno dopo tutto, era talmente abituato al fatto che il suo corpo reagisse prima della sua mente quando si trattava di Kaori, che per lui era quasi diventato normale. Salvo che stavolta, lui le aveva comprato dei fiori... E l'aveva portata a casa... Come? Perché? Vallo a sapere, lui non lo capiva. No, non era nemmeno questo, lui lo capiva fin troppo bene. Per tre volte nel corso degli anni, aveva provato quella voglia, quell'istinto che gli diceva di portarla lontano e tenerla per lui. Quell'istinto che l'aveva spinto ad agire senza rendersene conto più del solito.

Un istinto... Di prenderla, portarla lontano da tutto, lontano da tutti e tenerla per lui. Nasconderla agli occhi della gente e darle tutto quello che desiderava, solo per vederla sorridere, sorridere unicamente per lui. Che nessun altro oltre a lui potesse vedere quel sorriso che apparteneva solo a lui. Che nessun altro oltre a lui potesse sentire il suono della sua voce, il rumore dei suoi passi, che nessun altro oltre lui potesse sentirla respirare o sentir risuonare la sua risata. Che nessuno potesse toccarla, che nessuno potesse ferirla, che mai più i suoi occhi potessero versare delle lacrime... Tre volte in passato, il suo corpo e la sua mente avevano reagito con quello scopo, assieme, ma unicamente in situazioni dove in qualche modo lui si era detto "o adesso o mai più". Ma perché quel giorno?

Ryo? -

Non capiva. Non aveva percepito alcun pericolo, nessun dettaglio l'aveva allertato lungo la strada o nelle loro vicinanze. Lo sweeper sospirò, non riuscendo a vederci più chiaro.

Ryo? -

L'interpellato trasalì, rendendosi improvvisamente conto della presenza della sua socia a qualche centimetro da lui. Per un istante strinse gli occhi, girando la testa di nuovo verso il tavolo dove il suo sguardo si era perso qualche secondo prima e realizzando che non l'aveva nemmeno vista fare, ma i girasoli troneggiavano in un vaso al centro al tavolo. Doveva essere davvero turbato per non rendersi conto dei movimenti di Kaori nella stanza e persino della sua presenza in quel caso specifico.

Ryo, sei sicuro di sentirti bene? -

Le dita tiepide della donna si posarono sulla sua guancia, obbligandolo con la loro dolcezza a volgere lo sguardo verso di lei. E le sue domande della mattinata, le stesse domande che l'avevano accompagnato fino a quell'istante, gli ritornarono alla memoria. Con un gesto lento, lo sweeper tolse le dita, sempre posate sulla sua guancia, prima di fissarla.

Kaori, che cosa ti aspetti dalla vita? -

Non attendendosi una domanda simile, la donna ci mise qualche secondo prima di comprenderne il senso, ma anche comprendendolo, non capiva che cosa lui intendesse con quella domanda.

Come? -

No, aspetta... non è... come dire... -

E se lei gli avesse risposto che, giustamente, voleva la vita che suo fratello aveva sognato per lei? E se lei gli avesse risposto che voleva essere come tutte le altre? Che voleva una di quelle vite che lui non avrebbe mai potuto darle, lui, lo sweeper numero uno del Giappone, l'uomo da eliminare? Meccanicamente, la sua mano lasciò quella della sua socia e strinse il pugno contro la coscia, prima di girare la testa e sorridere sarcasticamente al mazzo di fiori nel suo vaso.

Lascia perdere, non so nemmeno io cosa volevo dire. -

Ancora una volta, cercò di fuggire dall'argomento che lui stesso aveva proposto, facendo il giro del divano con l'intenzione di piazzarsi davanti al televisore.

Ryo, aspetta! Che cosa volev... -

Per una volta, la sua socia decise di non lasciargli prendere la fuga. Ma come la Kaori Makimura che era, impulsiva e goffa, inciampò sul tappeto e cadde, quando invece lei non desiderava altro che afferrargli il braccio per farlo girare.

Mhf... -

La donna rialzò la testa e arrossì rendendosi conto di essere distesa in tutta la sua lunghezza sul suo socio. O l'aveva trascinato con lei oppure lui aveva cercato di ammortizzarle la caduta, ma il risultato era lo stesso, era distesa su Ryo che, a sua volta, lo era sul pavimento del salotto.

Senti, Kaori, non è che mi sorprenda molto il fatto che tu voglia saltarmi addosso, sappiamo tutti e due quanto io sia irresistibile, ma potresti alzarti? Sei leggermente pesante, sai? -

La donna fu tentata, per qualche secondo, di cedere alla reazione che lui si sarebbe aspettato da lei e appiattirlo sotto un martellone, ma raddrizzandosi, all'improvviso cambiò idea. Non voleva forse fermarlo perché lui le spiegasse che cosa avesse desiderato dirle? Sospirando, per cercare di calmare il suo stato d'animo, la donna si alzò leggermente sopra al suo socio e lo fissò, senza comunque rialzarsi completamente, per una volta lo aveva alla sua mercé e non il contrario.

Hai intenzione di stabilirti qui o ti decidi ad alzarti per lasciarmi respirare? -

Sorridendo ironica, gli appoggiò entrambe le mani sul petto, per impedirgli di farla sloggiare dal posto dove si trovava, prima di rispondergli a sua volta con una domanda.

Hai intenzione di rispondermi o prendi la fuga? -

Ti ho detto di lasciar perdere, non è importante. -

Ed io ti ho chiesto che cosa volevi dire. -

Le mani di Ryo risalirono fino ai suoi fianchi, per spingerla via, lo sapeva, proprio come sapeva che se lui lo avesse voluto veramente, lei non sarebbe rimasta a lungo seduta così su di lui, non era abbastanza stupida da credere il contrario. Cosa che la portava ad una conclusione, se era così, a cavalcioni su Ryo Saeba, questo significava che stava bene anche a lui e dunque lei poteva tentare la sua occasione per sapere quello che aveva desiderato dirle qualche minuto prima. Senza una parola, lei posò le sue mani sui polsi dello sweeper e raggiunse immediatamente il suo scopo. Non aveva fatto forza sui suoi polsi, non aveva cercato di togliergli dai suoi fianchi, ma almeno, il suo gesto aveva fatto rialzare gli occhi del suo socio verso il suo viso per aggrapparsi al suo sguardo.

Che cosa volevi dire, Ryo? -

E lei sorrise vedendolo sospirare, in via del tutto eccezionale, aveva appena vinto lei la manche. Va bene, d'accordo, solo perché stava bene così anche a lui, ma per una volta, Ryo aveva accettato di risponderle. Con un semplice sospiro, aveva appena ammesso la sua sconfitta.

Proprio quello che ho detto: che cosa ti aspetti dalla vita? -


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3 – Domande e riflessioni

Sempre cavalcioni sul suo socio, la donna lo guardava, aggrottando le sopraciglia cercando di capire quello che voleva dire esattamente. Era proprio da Ryo, lei gli chiedeva di spiegarle quello che aveva desiderato dire e lui le rispondeva ripetendole la stessa frase, parola per parola. Avrebbe per caso dovuto capirla meglio la seconda volta visto che non era più chiara della prima? E poi, che cos'era quella domanda? "Che cosa ti aspetti dalla vita"? Doveva per caso aspettare qualcosa dalla vita? Cosa?... Ah sì, giusto, era questo quello che lui le chiedeva, ma ciò non l'aiutava molto comunque, a dire il vero. E poi, perché glielo aveva chiesto così all'improvviso? Stando alla sua reazione ed alla maniera in cui le aveva detto di dimenticare quello che aveva appena pronunciato, doveva essersi posto quella domanda prima di dirla a voce alta, ma o per l'appunto non voleva dirla a voce alta oppure aveva paura della risposta che lei avrebbe potuto dargli.

Ma quale risposta dargli esattamente? "Quello che si aspettava dalla vita"... lei non ne aveva la minima idea! Anzi sì, a dire il vero, se avesse risposto a tono e se la persona che le aveva posto quella domanda non fosse stata Ryo, avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere... Anche se... Riflettendoci, la sua malsana timidezza le avrebbe sicuramente impedito di dare voce quella risposta. E poi, non era veramente una risposta a quella domanda. Quello che si aspettava dalla vita... Benché la donna facesse girare e rigirare la domanda nella sua testa, non trovava nessuna risposta da dargli. Eppure, dio solo sapeva se non ci stava riflettendo, torturandosi la mente al punto da dimenticare di essere tranquillamente seduta sul suo socio, socio che al contrario era perfettamente cosciente della posizione di ciascuno dei due.

Guardandola, un sorriso dolce, raramente visibile, nacque sul volto dello sweeper numero uno del Giappone. La sua socia aveva completamente dimenticato che lui era lì, disteso sotto di lei sul pavimento, che era lungi dall'essere confortevole, la mente completamente rivolta verso la domanda che lui non era riuscito ad impedirsi di porle. Infatti, era talmente occupata a rifletterci che il suo sguardo era fisso sul pavimento, affianco alla testa del socio, e non si era nemmeno accorta delle sue mani posate sui suoi fianchi. Mani, si accorse improvvisamente l'uomo, che avevano trovato la fessura tra la sua gonna e la camicia e accarezzavano la pelle della donna con la punta delle dita. Ryo quasi trasalì rendendosi conto di quel dettaglio e riportò rapidamente lo sguardo sul viso della sua socia.

Ma apparentemente, lei non si era accorta del suo sgarro. Perché se fosse stato quello il caso, o lo avrebbe fissato arrossendo al punto che del fumo le sarebbe quasi uscito dalle orecchie, oppure l'avrebbe già spiaccicato sotto uno dei suoi adorati martelli. Al contrario, era ancora disteso sul pavimento perché la signorina Makimura aveva deciso che stava bene lì dov'era e che quella era la posizione migliore per avere una conversazione. Va bene, d'accordo, era lungi dal lamentarsene… Ed effettivamente, aveva ceduto più facilmente di quello che avrebbe fatto di solito alla sua domanda di precisare ciò che desiderava dire, ma ad essere sinceri, era semplicemente stanco.

Stanco di nasconderle i suoi pensieri, a lei che probabilmente era la sola persona capace di comprenderlo con un solo sguardo. Già, ma apparentemente, la connessione che esisteva tra loro e che faceva sì che lei fosse, in un certo modo, la socia migliore per lui, visto che non aveva mai bisogno di dirle nulla perché lei capisse, non esisteva quando si trattava di "loro". Stanco di nascondere a se stesso e a lei i suoi stessi sentimenti, quando tutte le persone attorno a loro ne erano a conoscenza. Stanco di giocare al gatto e al topo con lei come avrebbe fatto con un nemico. Stanco, soprattutto, di farle del male facendosene contemporaneamente a se stesso. Stanco di cercare delle scuse per respingerla, mentre tutto quello che voleva, era averla vicino, sempre più vicino, al punto, che se avesse potuto, avrebbe cercato un mezzo per poterle entrare sotto la pelle.

Se soltanto fosse esistito un mezzo simile… Se fosse potuto entrare nella sua pelle, così come lei era entrata nella sua, un mezzo per poterla mettere sotto una campana di vetro affinché nulla avesse potuto colpirla, un mezzo che le impedisse di avere completamente coscienza del marciume di quel mondo nel quale vivevano. Macchinalmente, le sue dita stavano disegnando delle forme conosciute solo a lui sulla pelle dei fianchi della donna cavalcioni su di lui, se n'era reso conto, ma non fece niente per far cessare i suoi gesti. Un tocco leggero quanto le ali di una farfalla che sfiorava la pelle della sua compagna. Talmente leggero in realtà che lei non se ne stava nemmeno rendendo conto, persa com'era nelle sue riflessioni. Lo sweeper aggrottò le sopraciglia a quel pensiero.

La sua domanda era difficile al punto da farle perdere ogni connessione con la realtà per rifletterci? Oppure Kaori stava cercando ancora una volta di dirottare la conversazione per non dirgli la verità? Per trovare qualcosa da dirgli che avrebbe fatto in modo che lui non volesse, ancora una volta, allontanarla da lui? In quel caso, la sua risposta sarebbe stata quella che lui aveva sempre immaginato senza veramente doverci riflettere? Poteva essere che, durante quegli anni, avesse avuto ragione dicendosi che le faceva sprecare la sua vita? Poteva essere che, come qualsiasi altra persona, lei sognasse una di quelle vite che si vedono nei film? Ma che ci riflettesse per trovare un modo di non ammetterlo perché desiderava restare con lui?

Con la coda dell'occhio, la donna scorse il mazzo di girasoli posati sul tavolo del salotto e non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere al pensiero che quel mazzo così semplice, glielo avesse regalato Ryo. La sweeper riportò lo sguardo sul suo socio, ancora disteso sotto di lei sul pavimento, e non poté impedire alle sue guancie di arrossire vedendo quello sguardo impenetrabile posato su di lei, come se avesse cercato di trovare le sue risposte sul suo volto. Per una volta, Ryo Saeba abbassò gli occhi davanti a lei. Per una volta, non stava cercando di prendersi gioco dei suoi sentimenti per lui per sfuggire da una situazione che sarebbe potuta diventare compromettente. Quante volte le aveva giocato quel tiro? Di fissarla con i suoi occhi scuri, obbligando la sua timidezza a farla reagire, a farla fuggire… ?

Quante volte si era ritrovava con la schiena al muro, quasi schiacciata tra quest'ultimo e il corpo di Ryo mentre faceva uso del suo fascino su di lei per farla cedere ad una delle sue domande? O semplicemente, per farle vedere un punto di vista… come aveva fatto all'epoca di Silver Fox che l'aveva scambiata per la fidanzata dello sweeper numero uno del Giappone. A dire il vero, quello era stato il giorno in cui Ryo aveva maggiormente giocato con lei in quella maniera. Bloccandola contro un muro e incollandosi quasi a lei fissandola, obbligandola a sostenere il suo sguardo o a prendere la fuga e chiedendole se erano una coppia.

Che avrebbe fatto il grande Ryo Saeba se al posto di fuggire, lei gli avesse passato le braccia attorno al collo? Che avrebbe fatto se, per una volta, lei avesse dominato la sua timidezza e gli avesse risposto che c'era un solo ed unico punto sul quale non erano una persona sola? E poi, ne esistevano di coppie, anche sposate, che dormivano in camere separate... Ne esistevano di coppie aperte... Che avrebbe fatto se glielo avesse ricordato? Se lo avesse abbracciato per stringerlo a lei? Sarebbe stato davvero preso in contropiede, lo sweeper numero uno del Giappone! Quanto tempo gli sarebbe servito perché capisse quello da lei detto? E quanto tempo ancora per ammetterlo a se stesso? Ci aveva pensato la sera stessa in cui era successo... Aveva pensato a tutte le altre reazioni che avrebbe potuto avere...

Tutte le reazioni che avrebbe potuto avere, se fosse stata meno timida, se fosse stata più sicura di lei, se non avesse avuto paura che, agendo così, lo avrebbe spinto nella direzione opposta. Sì, ci aveva pensato, ma davanti a Ryo Saeba lei era solo Kaori Makimura.  
Un Ryo che attualmente fissava le proprie mani, sempre poggiate sui suoi fianchi. Il sorriso della donna si allargò davanti all'espressione che sfoggiava in quell'istante, come se fosse stato un bambino sorpreso con le mani nel vaso delle caramelle. Quello faceva di lei la caramella? Poteva sentire le mani di Ryo aprirsi e chiudersi macchinalmente contro la sua pelle. Come se, quando lei finalmente si era resa conto della presenza delle sue mani, che avevano trovato un cammino sotto la sua camicia, lui avesse cercato di toglierle, ma non ne avesse avuto la forza.

Le sue mani femminili andarono a posarsi sui polsi di Ryo, forzandolo a tenerli dove si trovavano, e lo sweeper a quel gesto, lasciò risalire lo sguardo su di lei. Se l'avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto sbarazzarsi di lei, ma apparentemente, non lo voleva. Ryo la fissò un istante, la testa sempre appoggiata sul pavimento sotto di lui e la donna arrossì rendendosi improvvisamente conto dell'immagine lasciva che avrebbero potuto dare di loro stessi, se qualcuno fosse entrato in quel momento nel loro appartamento. Ma a lei piacevano così, così com'erano. Le piaceva che, per una volta, il silenzio tra di loro non fosse una barriera o un ostacolo, ma al contrario una sorta di legame. Le piaceva il fatto che per una volta Ryo non le stesse sfuggendo, che per una volta non la stesse trattando come "il suo" socio o il suo "fratellino".

Non sapeva assolutamente perché, né come del resto, ma qualcosa doveva essere successo, visto che Ryo non la guardava come si costringeva a fare di solito. No, in quel preciso istante, la stava guardando come si permetteva di fare molto raramente in regola generale e quasi sempre, unicamente, quando le vite di entrambi erano sul filo del rasoio. In quell'istante però, no, da quando l'aveva sorpresa davanti alla fioraia, Ryo la stava guardando come una donna…. E non una donna qualunque, perché se l'avesse guardata come guardava di solito qualsiasi altra donna che passava davanti ai suoi occhi, si sarebbe ritrovato sotto uno dei suoi martelli già da un po'. In quell'istante, ne era certa, lei era l'unica sulla quale lui avrebbe mai posato quegli occhi.

Degli occhi che ponevano mille e più domande su di lei, degli occhi che le dicevano che anche se non l'aveva desiderato ed anche se non desiderava ammetterlo, lui era lì presente, assieme a lei in quel silenzio. Degli occhi che le dicevano che aveva fiducia in lei e che non voleva perderla. Degli occhi che cercavano delle risposte a delle domande che fino a quel momento non aveva mai posto a se stesso. Dopo tutto, non era in qualche modo ironico che fosse proprio lo sweeper numero uno del Giappone a farle una domanda simile? Qualcuno che continuava a dire che non c'era niente da aspettare o da sperare dalla vita? Il fatto che fosse qualcuno che viveva giorno per giorno a porle una domanda simile, le dimostrava in qualche modo il valore ed il peso che aveva quella domanda per Ryo. Era anche per questo che lei ci stava riflettendo più di quanto non avrebbe fatto, se fosse stato qualcun altro a chiederglielo. Ma lui ne era cosciente? E d'altronde, era cosciente del suo sguardo su di lei? Uno sguardo che più di ogni altra cosa voleva metterla a nudo?

Ironico il valore di quella frase quando riguardava lei. Per tutt'altra donna, quella frase concernente Ryo sarebbe stata da prendere in senso proprio... Mentre per lei... E benché più di una volta, una simile constatazione le aveva fatto salire le lacrime agli occhi, in qualche modo era fiera di quello stato di fatto. Perché questo le provava da sempre il valore che lei aveva agli occhi di Ryo Saeba. Perché lei? Perché, agli occhi di Ryo, era lei LA donna da mettere da parte? Perché? Cosa aveva fatto per rendesi così diversa dalle altre? Dentro di lei, sapeva che non era solo perché era la sorellina di Hideyuki Makimura, ma non aveva mai capito, ancora meno dopo la sua dichiarazione velata il giorno del matrimonio di Miki e di Falcon, quella che faceva sì che per lui, lei fosse la sola donna a non avere il suo posto tra le altre.

Fissandolo, avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma da qualche parte aveva paura che ancora una volta, una parola di quel genere gli avrebbe fatto fare marcia indietro e lei amava troppo quell'istante per farci una croce sopra. Voleva che continuasse così, oggi, lì, adesso, domani, dopo domani e tutti i giorni che sarebbero seguiti. E' vero che lei voleva più di così... Che cosa si aspettava dalla vita? Da qualche parte la risposta era talmente evidente da essere allo stesso tempo quasi ridicola e spaventosa: Lui, semplicemente... Ma d'altra parte, lei si aspettava molto più di questo. Qualsiasi donna con cui ci provava, seriamente parlando, poteva rispondergli che voleva lui, ma lei, lei voleva molto di più.

Lei non voleva "andare a letto" con lui, non l'aveva mai voluto, forse del resto perché gli occhi che Ryo posava su di lei, le dicevano che nemmeno lui lo voleva. Conosceva lo sguardo che lui posava sulle altre donne, talvolta l'aveva sorpreso, quando non sapeva che lei era presente. Gli occhi che posava proprio su di lei, avevano tutt'altro peso. Perché appunto, lei sapeva che, ogni volta che Ryo aveva "giocato" con lei, come quando Silver Fox l'aveva presa di mira, si era permesso di farlo perché conosceva la reazione che lei avrebbe avuto. Aveva finito per capirlo con il tempo che la sua timidezza era la valvola di sicurezza di Ryo. Lui contava, ogni volta, sul fatto che la sua timidezza riemergesse, accompagnata dai suoi martelli, per permettersi di mostrare una parte dei suoi sentimenti.

Con il passare del tempo, gli occhi di Ryo le avevano fatto capire questo. Da qualche tempo, le rare occasioni in cui si permetteva di flirtare con lei in quella maniera, il suo sguardo le diceva " respingimi, tu meriti più di questo, tu meriti più di me". Era anche una delle ragioni che l'avevano spinta a mantenere il silenzio dopo il matrimonio di Miki. Più che la sua timidezza... Quello, ma anche il fatto che aveva paura. Era talmente tanto tempo che vivevano assieme in quella maniera che aveva paura di far avanzare le cose in una direzione più personale. E se l'avesse deluso? E se non fosse stata all'altezza... O se semplicemente, il fatto di diventare una coppia, uccidesse Ryo?

Era già così protettivo con lei... Se lo fosse diventato ancora di più, che sarebbe successo? E del resto, era possibile che lo diventasse più di così? Erano settimane che domande come quelle le giravano in testa, quelle domande così come gli sguardi di Ryo. Erano anni che si conoscevano, anni che condividevano tutto, fatta eccezione del loro letto, e perché lui continuava a credere che lei fosse troppo per lui? Non riusciva a capirlo. Non vedeva fino a che punto lui era una persona buona? Per quella città e per lei...

Recentemente, aveva visto Ryo perdersi nei suoi pensieri e lei sospettava, avendo sorpreso i suoi occhi posati su di lei, che riguardasse loro, ma fino a quel momento, non aveva ancora trovato l'occasione di intavolare l'argomento con lui, troppo impaurita che lui si chiudesse di più, al mondo e a lei. Ma quel giorno... Di nuovo, i suoi occhi si erano posati per qualche secondo sul mazzo di girasoli prima di tornare su Ryo che la fissava e all'improvviso, la donna ne ebbe abbastanza di aspettarlo, abbastanza che tutto girasse sempre attorno a lei. Non aveva alcuna esperienza in relazioni amorose, nella sua vita non aveva mai avuto un uomo, era stata innamorata sempre e solo di lui... Allora perché spettava a lei trovare le risposte?

Sospirando, la donna si distese completamente sul suo socio, sorridendo contro la pelle del suo collo, sentendolo trasalire sotto di lei. Ma ancora una volta, in quella giornata, lui non fece niente per allontanarsi e lei poté sentire la sua mano risalirle lungo la schiena per premerla contro di lui.

E tu, Ryo? Che cosa ti aspetti tu dalla vita? -


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4 – Le loro risposte**

La domanda della donna prese lo sweeper alla sprovvista e la sua posizione lo turbò ancora di più, impedendogli di rifletterci. O la verità era che non aveva bisogno di rifletterci perché conosceva già la risposta che avrebbe dato a qualsiasi altro in altre circostanze? Di solito, la sua risposta sarebbe stata "niente" o magari avrebbe ignorato la domanda. Ma di fronte a Kaori, doveva ammettere che non lo sapeva.

Senza veramente essere cosciente del suo gesto, lasciò che la sua mano risalisse lungo la schiena della sua socia, stringendola contro di lui mentre finalmente rifletteva sulla domanda che lei gli aveva appena posto. Non era nemmeno cosciente dei brividi che percorrevano la schiena della donna sotto quel gesto, quella carezza. Proprio come non fece attenzione quando lei sprofondò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, toccandolo quasi con le labbra, il respiro che gli accarezzava la pelle.

Qualche anno prima, quando la sua risposta era "niente", non gliene importava nulla. Di se stesso come delle persone che, invece, si aspettavano tutto. Che cosa doveva attendere? Aveva vissuto la guerra, non sapeva il suo nome, ancora meno chi era, non conosceva i suoi genitori, non sapeva niente sui sentimenti, eccetto quello della collera... All'epoca, tutto quello che sapeva era "quello che era", un killer, un assassino, una macchina per uccidere per l'uomo per l'aveva cresciuto. Una macchina può avere dei sentimenti? Una macchina può aspettarsi qualcosa dalla vita? Che stupidaggine! Del resto era forse per questo che nessuno gli aveva mai posto la domanda all'epoca.

Nessuno, fino a Hideyuki Makimura. Quell'ex poliziotto che voleva lavorare con lui per proteggere la città, quel poliziotto a cui inizialmente aveva riso in faccia di fronte alla sua richiesta. Quello stesso poliziotto che gli aveva fatto quella domanda, per sapere se tutto ciò che si aspettava dalla vita, era essere un semplice killer fino al giorno in cui sarebbe probabilmente morto a sua volta a causa di una pallottola sparata da uno sconosciuto. Non ricordava più esattamente la risposta che aveva dato quel giorno al suo futuro migliore amico, ma doveva essere stato qualcosa del genere " e allora?" o forse un "chi se ne frega comunque". Al contrario ricordava bene la canna della pistola di Maki puntata contro la sua fronte...

E ricordava il sorriso che aveva fatto a quel gesto. In qualche modo, quel gesto gli aveva mostrato che, effettivamente, avrebbero potuto fare squadra, ma soprattutto quel gesto gli aveva provato quello che già sospettava, quell'uomo non era affatto quello che sembrava... tuttavia non aveva risposto alla sua domanda, mai. A dire il vero, anche il giorno della morte del suo ex socio, non si era saputo dare una risposta. O forse sì, la conosceva, ma non aveva saputo come formularla a se stesso. Un giorno, Hideyuki gli aveva detto che la cosa più importante della vita, era la felicità delle persone che contavano, ma all'epoca, non era riuscito a capire.

Perché all'epoca, tutte le persone che avrebbero dovuto contare per lui, l'avevano tradito, e da qualche parte dentro di lui, in quel periodo, si aspettava che anche Maki prima o poi si rivoltasse contro di lui... Ma non l'aveva fatto, mai... E Ryo aveva avuto la sua risposta... quello che aveva aspettato fino a quel giorno era Hideyuki Makimura, un "amico", una persona alla quale potesse mostrarsi per quello che era realmente, senza che questa lo respingesse o avesse paura di lui, una persona sulla quale appoggiarsi quando era ubriaco o ferito, senza dover tenere un occhio aperto nel caso in cui un suo nemico cercasse di farlo fuori... Una persona con la quale potesse essere debole in qualche modo, benché non se lo fosse mai veramente permesso nemmeno con lui. Un amico... Il suo migliore amico...

Quel migliore amico che aspettava solo un'unica cosa concreta dalla vita, la felicità di una sola ed unica persona: Kaori Makimura... Cosa si aspettava dalla vita? Per tanto tempo, e questo anche se già aveva incontrato la ragazza, aveva aspettato il giorno in cui Hideyuki gli avrebbe presentato la sua sorellina. Perché in qualche modo, avrebbe significato che il suo socio aveva completamente ed indiscutibilmente fiducia in lui... Ma Hideyuki non l'aveva mai fatto. Certo, lo sweeper sapeva che era per paura della reazione della ragazza di fronte al loro mestiere, perché l'ex poliziotto non sapeva che quella faina della sua sorellina conosceva già la verità su quell'argomento... Allora Ryo aveva aspettato, un anno, due anni... Senza veramente rendersi conto che per la prima volta, stava aspettando qualcosa dalla vita, sopravvivere per vedere il giorno in cui Hide gli avrebbe dato quella prova di fiducia totale...

E poi, l'aveva "rincontrata", ancora una volta, e aveva smesso di aspettare... No, era falso, aveva cominciato ad aspettare di nuovo quei momenti in cui si trovava con loro a guardarli bisticciare o ridere assieme di cose stupide e futili... Che cosa si aspettava dalla vita? Una famiglia, la famiglia di cui i Makimura, fratello e sorella, avevano aperto le porte per lui, costruendola con lui... E poi, Maki era morto, e lui, era ritornato al punto di partenza, non bisognava aspettarsi niente dalla vita, quando si spera, si finisce per restarci schiacciati. Ancora una volta però si era sbagliato su tutta la linea, Kaori era entrata nella sua vita e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare che la vita la facesse indietreggiare sulla soglia della sua porta, letteralmente parlando.

Che cosa si aspettava dalla vita? Da qualche parte dentro di lui, pazientava sperando che qualcuno fosse più forte dello sweeper numero uno del Giappone e riuscisse a farlo fuori, ma incontrandoli, aveva cominciato a voler vivere. Che cosa si aspettava dalla vita? Oggi, la risposta si riassumeva in un pugno di cose: guardarla vivere, vederla sorridere, farla ridere, renderla gelosa, ma più di ogni altra cosa, vederla felice... No, renderla felice. Fornirle tutto quello che voleva, senza che lei lo sapesse ovviamente, ed anche proteggerla.

Lo sweeper sorrise al soffitto, rendendosi conto che solo quella donna poteva farlo sorridere così. Ammesso che lei gli dicesse quello che voleva per poterglielo donare. Riportando i suoi occhi sulla donna, quasi trasalì notando che la sua compagna si era mossa mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri. Kaori lo fissava, come cercando di seguire il corso delle sue riflessioni. Ed improvvisamente, ebbe la sua risposta, la sola risposta che poteva darle, la sola risposta, talmente ovvia, che aveva dovuto cercarla quando sarebbe bastato guardare lei per trovare la risposta.

La sua socia si era leggermente spostata di lato, per guardarlo o forse per alleggerirlo del suo peso, non ne era sicuro. Il fatto era che, in quel momento, lei era per metà su di lui e per metà distesa al suo fianco sul pavimento del salotto nel loro appartamento. Una delle sue gambe, davvero avventuriera in quell'occasione, si era intrufolata tra le sue, una mano sottile era posata sul suo petto, mentre l'altra serviva attualmente a sostenerle il viso appoggiato sopra, e il gomito era posato sul pavimento per consentirle di sovrastarlo leggermente.

Era bellissima: lo stava fissando con i suoi occhi nocciola come se lui fosse stato la persona più interessante ed appassionante al mondo. Era un'eternità che stava riflettendo ormai, molti gli avrebbero già ripetuto la domanda o gli avrebbero fatto comprendere che ne avevano abbastanza di attendere il suo benestare, ma non lei... Lei restava lì, ad aspettarlo pazientemente, lasciandolo prendersi il suo tempo. Le guancie leggermente arrossate gli provavano che lei era cosciente della sua posizione attuale o era dovuto al suo sguardo posato improvvisamente su di lei?... Forse era causato anche dalle sue mani che disegnavano degli arabeschi sulla sua schiena senza che ne fosse reso conto precedentemente...

Certe donne camminano più che apertamente per la strada e ti sussurrano una fanfara di frasi atte ad abbindolarti. Kaori Makimura, lei, l'aveva vista nei suoi momenti peggiori così come nei migliori, l'aveva anche intravista in biancheria, più di una volta, doveva ammetterlo, ma per lui, non era mai stata più bella che in quell'istante, persino più affascinante di tutte le altre. Lei stava lì come se quello fosse stato il suo posto, l'immagine stessa della serenità quando invece avrebbe dovuto essere in preda ad una delle sue crisi di timidezza conosciute da tutti, ma invece no. Mentre rifletteva, la sua mano era risalita lungo la sua schiena, sotto la sua maglia, senza pensarci, per andare a fare conoscenza con la sua pelle setosa e lei era rimasta lì, a fissarlo.

Guardandola così, ebbe improvvisamente l'impressione che non ci fosse niente di più normale al mondo per loro di trovarsi in quella posizione, distesi sul pavimento del loro appartamento, a toccarsi con la punta delle dita senza nemmeno averne coscienza. Lei avrebbe dovuto arrossire, o respingerlo, o appiattirlo sotto uno dei suoi martelli ed invece continuava a fissarlo aspettando la risposta alla sua domanda e la risposta a quella domanda era talmente ovvia che ne avrebbe riso se non si fosse trovata al suo fianco in quella maniera.

Che cosa aspettava dalla vita? Tutto, voleva vivere, vivere con lei, ma soprattutto voleva amarla... E per la prima volta, guardandola in quell'istante, ammise a se stesso anche qualcos'altro, una cosa che si negava da anni, anni in cui viveva al suo fianco senza avvicinarla completamente: voleva lasciarsi amare da lei. Voleva scoprirla come, lo sapeva, nessun uomo l'aveva mai vista prima di lui. Una Kaori Makimura che apparteneva solo a lui, perché lui era il solo a poterla rendere così, proprio com'era in quel momento: serena, tranquilla, dolce... coccolona... Una Kaori Makimura innamorata... Solo lui era sempre stato capace di renderla così.

Non aveva alcuna idea grazie a quale miracolo era stata realizzabile una cosa simile, ma era la verità. Una verità di cui oggi aveva tanto bisogno quanto l'aria che respirava per vivere, una verità che aspettava ogni giorno, stuzzicandola, rimorchiando le altre donne per la strada, per provare a se stesso che lei non aveva cambiato idea, che i suoi sentimenti per lui non erano cambiati...  
Quello che Ryo Saeba si aspettava dalla vita...

Te. -

Gli occhi della donna si spalancarono davanti a quella parola, mormorata al suo orecchio dopo che lo sweeper si era leggermente rialzato verso di lei. Ryo indietreggiò di qualche centimetro il viso per poterla guardare più attentamente e alzò la mano per far scivolare l'indice lungo la guancia della sua socia sempre fissandola.

La sola cosa che aspetto dalla vita, sei tu, Kaori. Vederti ridere, vederti urlare, vederti sollevare i tuoi eterni martelloni che le tue braccia non dovrebbero nemmeno essere capaci di portare e di cui io non so ancora, dopo tutti questi anni, la provenienza. Di vederti vivere, semplicemente... Ed anche di vederti amarmi. -

Un'unica lacrima finì sul suo pollice posato sulla guancia della donna mentre un sorriso, che non le aveva mai visto, invase il viso della sua compagna. Senza preavviso, si ritrovò di colpo disteso di nuovo sul pavimento del loro appartamento, una Kaori Makimura di nuovo raggomitolata su di lui, il volto nascosto nel suo collo. Ed ancora una volta sorrise al soffitto, come l'imbecille che era, davanti alle reazioni di quella donna che decisamente non riusciva mai a prevedere.

Un brivido contro la sua pelle gli fece chiudere gli occhi, le mani afferrarono per riflesso la vita della donna prima che si rendesse conto che il brivido in questione erano le labbra di Kaori, che gli sfioravano il collo mentre mormorava qualcosa contro la sua pelle. Così basso che indovinò quelle poche parole, più che sentirle. Un mormorio che gli fece capovolgere le loro rispettive posizioni in un solo movimento, rotolando su se stesso per placcare a sua volta la sua socia contro il pavimento e per fissarla negli occhi. Le mani dello sweeper, per la prima volta nella sua vita, si misero a tremare quando le affondò contro le guancie di Kaori per forzarla a sostenere il suo sguardo.

Ridillo... -

La donna lo fissò un istante, sostenendo il suo sguardo, come per dare più peso alle sue parole.

Siamo noi ciò che aspetto dalla vita... Noi... -


End file.
